


laser tag

by mdwrites



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdwrites/pseuds/mdwrites
Summary: Casey and Izzie take a break from studying all week for a date night out on the weekend.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Kudos: 45





	laser tag

It was Saturday night. Izzie and Casey have been studying all week for their finals on the coming Monday. They decided they needed a break and planned a last minute date night.

“Picking you up in 20.” Casey texts Izzie.

She puts her phone down and put on her black ripped jeans, a grey hoodie and slips on a blue denim jacket on top. She fixes up her short brown hair a little and sits down on the bed. She folded up the bottom of her jeans just enough to show a couple inches of the white socks under and put on her black vans. She grabs her phone and runs down the stairs.

“See you later dude.” Casey says to Sam as she ruffled his hair before walking up to the door.

“Bye Elsa!” Casey says before grabbing the keys and heading out.

————————————

“Outside.” Casey texted Izzie.

Izzie walks outside her door. She’s wearing a black tanktop with black jeans and a denim jacket wrapped around her waist. She opens the door to Casey’s car.

“Heyy, you’re not cold?” Casey asks Izzie before she sits inside the car.

“That’s what your hoodie is for, isn’t it?” Izzie smirks before she leans in for a kiss. Casey scoffs and rolls her eyes before she puts her hand on Izzie’s thigh as she drives away. 

———————

“This should be fun! I haven’t done this in years.” Casey excitedly tells Izzie.

“I’ve NEVER done this.” Izzie tells Casey before she drags her inside.

“Basically, all you have to do is tag me with the laser. I think it’s pretty self-explanatory,” Casey smirks.

“No way!” Izzie sarcastically remarks before playfully hitting her.

They walk inside the dark room with glow in the dark lights flickering inside, counting down for the laser tag war to begin.

Izzie and Casey chase each other around and for a first timer, Izzie is doing surprisingly better than Casey, who is a couple hundred points behind.

Casey, who notices she’s losing, corners Izzie and leans her against a wall. 

“Heyy, what do you think you’re doing?” Izzie asks Casey, who is now kissing her neck.

Casey moves up from her neck and kisses Izzie hard. She moves her fingers around the creases of Izzie’s lips while kissing her and holds onto her gun in the other hand tight. She pulls away and shoots Izzie just enough times to get ahead of her. She smirks at Izzie, who is now watching her intensely, and walks away. 

The timer is now counting down 5 seconds. Casey, satisfied with her points, walks out of the room and notices Izzie right behind her. They step out from the dark room, back into the light. Izzie grabs Casey’s hoodie from the back as she turns around. 

“What are you doing? Time’s up. I won.” Casey smirks at Izzie.

“No, I’m just trying to finish what you started back there,” Izzie smirks back at Casey before pulling her to the corner and kissing her lips.


End file.
